bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bully Fanon Wiki:Community Noticeboard/Archive 3
Demotion of Hua Xiong ✓ The community has voted to demote Hua Xiong due to extended inactivity. Now don't get me wrong; this has nothing to do with Hua not fulfulling admin duties or being a bad person or anything. But the fact remains he hasn't been active on here, and from what I can see he hasn't been active on YouTube, either. My guess is he's done with the Bully fandom. There's really no use having inactive members of staff, so as a clean up I'm going to start demoting people who don't edit in extended periods of time in order to make room for active staff. Granted, people demoted for this reasons also become likely candidates to be re-promoted if they become active once again. As Wikia bureaucracy goes, we require a community vote. If Hua suddenly becomes active before this voting session ends, it'll just be thrown out and he'll continue being a bureaucrat. More likely, if he continues his inactivity and the votes are in favor of demotion, he will be--for the time being--demoted. Place votes below. Soda (Talk) 04:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) VOTES Voting for this subject is now closed. *Yes. Soda (Talk) 04:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) *Yes. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 04:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) *Yes. Jeff (talk·stalk) *Yes - Messi1983 (talk) 06:04, November 16, 2015 (UTC) *Yes. WayfinderOwl (talk) 21:54, November 16, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Myth(Please leave your threats here/Wanna Stalk?) 17:46, November 17, 2015 (UTC) *Yes--Cdc1998 (talk) 00:40, November 19, 2015 (UTC) *Yes. -TheToughGuy (November 19, 2015; 4:02 PM EST) Discussion *On one hand I don't like to come down too hard on people for being inactive because it encourages them not to come back. On the other, I got direct word from Hua that he was no longer involved in the Bully fan community at all when I asked for his help with something over on Bully Wiki. So I'm going to go ahead and say demote, with the understanding that he can go right back to administrator should he actually decide to become active again. Jeff (talk·stalk) 05:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) *If he is no longer involved in the Bully fan community then he should no longer be a b'crat on a Bully fanon wiki. Messi1983 (talk) 06:06, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Protection of Clique Pages ✓ Effective for 1 month for all of them, starting June 29th, 2015. I have protected them because lately they have been a surprisingly popular location for incorrect edits; mainly regarding hierarchy positions, which I'm now considering getting rid of altogether due to all the confusion. Personally, I thought the numbering was simple but I suppose not? Does anyone else think they are confusing? Anyway; their protection status is only admins may edit the pages. If you have an edit that you want to make, message an admin about it so that they can add it in. Soda (Talk) 03:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :It's strange, but those pages were never popular before FouroSeven started obsessing over them. Then as soon as we're rid of him, this Jean Vanderwhite user shows up. Now maybe I'm just being overly impatient, but considering that he vandalized Bully Wiki after not being allowed to add incredibly wrong info (Jimmy being 2nd in command of the Bullies, Zoe being a bully based on her "garments"), I've blocked him because there's no reason to tolerate such a rude and incompetent editor. Jeff (talk·stalk) 15:28, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with your decision. Lately there's been a massive increase on people coming in and adding false information and speculation to articles. Whether this is work of just a handful of incompetent editors or one person doing relentless sockpuppetry is beyond me, but it's getting tiresome to deal with. Soda (Talk) 21:59, July 7, 2015 (UTC)